


This Century

by mccoysbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoysbones/pseuds/mccoysbones





	This Century

I wiped the table after the costumer left. I sighed n relief that that was the last one for the night. Stiles and Derek left early to go see how Erica and Boyd were doing. Isaac was probably in charge of the drive thru. Scott was studying because of his exams coming up. Allison was behind the counter chatting with Lydia.  
I went over to the counter and wiped it again, making sure it is clean enough; I don’t plan on repeating what happened last week. Derek made me clean and mop the floor just because the counter wasn't clean enough. Talk about strict.  
“Michael?” called Isaac, his head coming from behind the walls. I nodded indicating for him to continue. Isaac came over to me and took the cloth out of my hand.   
“can you take over the drive thru job for me? I am not feeling like it today...” he bent his head, his shyness coming over again. I chuckled, ruffling his hair.

“Sure. Just make sure you clean that right or Derek will have your head.” I winked at him, taking my apron off and walking towards the kitchen, to the door that leads to the drive thru booth. Opening the drawer and taking the headphones and mike out, I checked my hair in the mirror, shaking my head. 

“..llo? Hello? Is anyone there?” I heard a voice a quite manly voice calling the earphone. I put the mike close to my mouth and went over to the booth.   
“Yes hello Sir, how may I help you?” I asked. I looked over the machine, making sure it on. I tapped on the screen; putting it back to life. 

“ yes hello. Can I please have one cappuccino.” Replied the man. I tapped in his order, then spoke to him, “would that be it, sir?”

I heard a “yes thank you.” In reply. I heard my name being called, I looked over to see Allison handing me a cappuccino. I smiled and thanked her. 

I turned to look over at the drive thru, but there was no car. Hmm i thought, maybe he’s taking his time. I saw my sketch book; Isaac must have snuck it out of my bag. I shook my head, a smile forming it self on my face. I saw a pen nearby and I started doodling around. A voice startled me..

“you’re cuter in real life” I looked up so fast I’m surprised my neck doesn't need surgery. I instantly recognized him. It’s Eric.


End file.
